Little Moments
by butterfly2202
Summary: the sort of sequel to 'Alexandra'. song fic with our lovely lady's Alex and Olivia just another little one shot.


**_A/N:: ok so someone asked For a sequel to my last one shot. so this is what I came up with not really a sequel so you don't have to go read Alexandra but its cute and you should but anyway this is a song fic based off of Brad Paisley's song 'Little moments' cute video you should watch it, he's married to one of my favorite TV movie actresses but anyway enjoy as always still Alex and Olivia paring please read and review. Thanks a million. _**

**_~Butterfly2202~_**

* * *

We were gathered in the living room at her parents' home she was sitting next to me her hand on my knee and her Parents Margret and Alexander were across from us and they had just got done telling us the story of how they met and fell in love and as the finished I felt Alex lace her hand in mine and smile hoping one day we would tell our children the story of how we feel in love. Maggie got up and turned to Alex "sweetheart care to help me with the coffee"

"Sure mum" she responded as she stood to follow her mom to the kitchen she tripped on the coffee table and fell

She calls out the f word

I rush to her and her face is bright red and beings to laugh as her parents say in unison

"Language Alexandra"

I help her too her feet and she follows her mom into the kitchen as I sit with her father.

"Bet you love moments like that, our little Lexi is quite the klutz at times"

"Yes she is but I love her for it"

He smiles and I continue

"You know I remember the first time I heard her pretty mouth say that dirty word" he looks at me and nods

"it was one of her first svu cases and I had taken her to a scene I had twisted my ankle and she had to drive the car back to the station she backed the car into something and then she did the most adorable thing she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute I couldn't even act like I was mad" I smiled at the memory "I live for little moments like that"

"They are the best and I am sure you two have a lot"

"We do, like on my birthday last year, the poor thing lost track of time and burnt the cake the stove caught fire and every smoke detector in the place was going off. I put the fire out and she was just about to cry when I took her in my arms trying not to let her see me laugh" I was laughing at that one

"She doesn't have the best reputation with stoves dose she"

"No not at all"

"Takes a good woman to put up with that, our perfect princess can be a handful" he spoke knowing that our was meant for me as well her parents are amazing people

I sighed "I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me and I thank god that she isn't because how boring would that be. It's those little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans if she misreads the directions but were lost and holding hands, I live for little moments like that"

I'm sure you do and you are so right we are very lucky to have these two beautiful Cabot women to call ours" he tells me as Maggie and Alex come into the room carrying the coffee they hand out the cups and Maggie pours before both taking their seats again.

"And what were we talking about" Maggie asks

"How life would be boring if our beautiful women were perfect and how little moments are what we live for" Alexander told his wife

"Like when" Alex asks me. I answer with the first thing that comes to my mind.

"like when your laying on my shoulder on the sofa and you fall asleep so dose my right arm and I want so bad to move it, but I don't want to wake you cause you look so much like an angel" she leans into to kiss me and I let her but as she pulls back we hit heads and all four of us start laughing.

"Yeah I live for little moments like that, when she steals my heart again and don't even know it" Alex takes my hand and kisses that.

"I love you Liv"

"I love you Lexi" we smile and look toward her parents who are kisses sweetly we watch as Maggie goes to reach toward her husband but knocks over the coffee cup in her hand the break away from the kiss and Alexander looks at me

"Yup I live for little moments like that." He says as we all start laughing again.


End file.
